


The Perfect Plan

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had the perfect plan. It was time to put it in motion. </p>
<p>Written for the prompt "Scotland just announced it plans to bring up a bill to legalize gay marriage. anything brandt/benji after they hear the news." </p>
<p>Very cheesy, very corny, but who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Will had the perfect plan. It was time to put it in motion. 

Benji had been at his friend’s house fixing their computer since 4:30pm. He finally stumbled into their apartment at almost ten o’clock, rubbing his eyes and dumping his bags in the hall. 

“Will? Sorry I’m so late.” He called, toeing off his shoes near the door. He stretched his arms into the air as he walked along the carpet, wriggling his toes at the soft feeling underneath his feet. Reaching the kitchen, he approached the fridge, throwing open the door and grasping a bottle of water. He took a large gulp before closing the fridge over again. 

Then he saw something. 

Stuck underneath a magnet on the outside of the door, was an envelope. An envelope that had his name scrawled in Will’s distinctive handwriting. 

Tilting his head to the side, he reached up and pulled the envelope free, placing his water down and leaning against the counter. He slid his finger underneath the flap and tore the opening, revealing a single photograph inside. He smiled and pulled it out, only to furrow his brow when he saw what it was. Before he could contemplate it, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling into a warm embrace. 

“Hey.” Will kissed the word into Benji’s neck, nestling his face into the crook between the tech’s shoulder and neck. 

“Hey yourself.” Benji smiled, resting his head against Will’s, keeping his eyes on the photograph of the small, picturesque cottage. “Wanna tell me what this is?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Will chuckled, the motion vibrating against Benji’s throat. Staying behind Benji, he lifted one hand to point at the photograph. “This is a small cottage in Glencoe, Scotland.” 

“Yeah?” Benji enquired. “It looks lovely.”

“You like it?” Will asked and when Benji nodded, he smiled. “I’m glad. Because I just bought it.”

“You what?” Benji spun around to face Will, eyes wide and jaw slightly open in shock. “You b-bought…”

“Yep.” Will was grinning now. “I thought it’d make a nice little holiday home for us, when we need to get away between missions.” He paused, noting the way Benji was still staring at the photograph. “You ok?”

“I-uh-yeah…. Yeah! I just can’t believe you bought us a cottage.” The tech looked up at the older man and smiled goofily. “It’s amazing!” 

“Well I thought so too. I also thought it’d come in handy in a few years.” 

Benji raised an eyebrow. “In a few years? What’s happening in a few years?” 

“This.” Will gave Benji his most heart-warming smile before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a small box. Benji’s sharp intake of breath could be heard through the silence as Brandt opened the box to reveal the simple, silver engagement ring. 

“Will…” Benji whispered, looking from the ring to his partner. 

“Benji, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And in a few years’ time, I’ll be able to make that final promise to you.” Benji, by this point, had covered his mouth with his hand, breathing deeply. “Benjamin Matthew Dunn. Will you marry me?” 

It took Benji a few moments to find his voice again but he soon managed a breathy “Yes…” 

“Yeah?” Will’s hopeful and ecstatic tone made Benji want to scream from the rooftops.

“Yes! Yes…” He let Will slide the ring onto his finger and just as it was all the way on, Benji captured Will’s lips in a kiss. The analyst placed the box onto the kitchen counter behind Benji and wrapped his arms around him, trapping him in his embrace. As they kissed, Will led them across the room to the sofa, breaking the contact for a moment to lead Benji down onto his back. He then settled down on top of him and pulled him up for another kiss, sliding his hands up underneath Benji’s t-shirt. He felt the Brit shiver beneath him and for a brief moment, Will forgot about everything except for the love he felt for his future husband. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
